Typical
by PhoenixiaO.O
Summary: Shizaya one-shot! Written in Shizuo's POV. Enjoy


"Hnngh— ah.."

Stupid flea. Making obscene sounds of pleasure. I hate him. I hate everything about him; yet I still drag him into the nearest alleyway to… _please _him and myself. Mostly myself. He's just the only one I can, well, use _force _on. I do tend to hurt him, giving him bruises. I guess it's my way of saying he's not in control of me.

"Mmh.. hnn"

I can't help but tighten my grip around his neck the moment he lets out moans of pleasure. It pisses me off. I feel how he carefully wraps his fingers around the arm which is holding him down. The look on his face explains nothing to me. Those red eyes of his burn their way through me. His smirk plastered on his lips tells me that he's nowhere _near _scared of me.

I hate him.

In my entire life, I have never met a person who wasn't afraid of me. This guy is weird. I don't get him. He's just there, like an annoying fly always buzzing around one.

Every time I have the fly in my closed palms, it manages to get away. _Every fucking time. _The way he bounces from building to building, like a goddamn flea, makes it all worse. This guy's nothing more than an insect, I'd love to crush.

His legs are both placed on my shoulders, giving me better access to his abused ring of muscles. I quickly let go of his neck and grab both of his thighs, pushing them down towards his upper body.

"Arrh.. Hnn—"

The raven-haired tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes. The moment he breaks the eye contact I push myself deep into him, feeling his tight walls inside. I continue to thrust deeply into him, receiving moans from the aroused boy.

My mouth has a bad taste; I really want to get rid of it. A cigarette will do, I guess. I stopped a midway thrust into Izaya and placed a hand on the wall in front of me. I wasn't heavily panting, but I was panting.

Those red eyes stared up at me in surprise. The raven's feet lazily fell to the ground, his legs still spread around me.

"Ha.. not going to finish the.. hnn.. job today?" the flea smirks, teasingly.

I completely ignore the remark and find the pack of cigarettes which were buried within the bundle of clothes lying next to us. I place the cigarette in between my lips and light it with the zippo lighter. The first inhalation is always the best. I closed my eyes and leaned back, enjoying the thick smoke polluting my lungs before exhaling it. Much better.

"Stub it out.. I'm not letting you fuck m—ahh!" the raven exclaims as I start thrusting again, holding his legs in the same position as before. With the cigarette in between my index and middle finger I thrust deep and hard into the other.

"Like you have a choice.. damn flea" I hiss at him, letting him know I was in control here.

"Hnn—ah!" the raven moans out, digging his fingers into the hard ground under him.

I purposely didn't take off his shirt; that black v-neck one he always wears. I wasn't interested in his upper body, only the lower region. I didn't take off my vest or white dressing shirt either. There was no need for that.

Another drag of cigarette satisfies me deeply while I thrust into the other. I purposely exhale the smoke towards Izaya's face, knowing he'd complain about it.

"Shizu-cha—ahnn.." the boy groans, turns his head to the side while coughing. Ah, his eyes were all watery from the smoke. I love the sight.

"C-cut it out.. hnn.."

As an answer I sped up, making him cry out his moans. His prostate is hit again and again, forcing him close to his climax. I'm close too but I show no sign of pleasure. After each thrust the boy tightens around me, sending me over the edge as I release into him.

"Ah!" Izaya's whole body tenses, he throws his head back in pleasure as the orgasm hits him. White strings of cum covers his black shirt here and there. The boy is shivering as I pull out. I tap the cigarette, letting the ashes fall down onto Izaya's shirt and then I stub it out.

I rose from the cold ground and took my boxers and black silky pants back on. I shoved the white shirt down into the pants and zipped them. The pack of cigarettes which was lying on the ground, was smuggled back down into his pockets.

"What a mess, Shizu-chan" Izaya fake pouts.

My back is turned to him as I adjust the bowtie and my clothes. "Better clean up and get the hell out of here before I kick your ass" I reply coldly.

"I hate you for exhaling smoke into my face. That wasn't nice at all, Shizu-chan" Izaya sighs and grabs his boxers and pants.

I kneel down before the other and glare at him. "You think I'm being nice to you?".

"If you like fucking me, then I guess you're being nice to me. You're making me feel _very _pleased" Izaya smirks, teasingly.

What the hell? It was supposed to hurt like hell every time we did it. I can't believe he did it again. That little piece of shit always finds a way to backfire! Why didn't I see it sooner?

"Ne, Shizu-chan? Are you alright?" the raven-haired pokes my cheek. "You seem deep in thought. I didn't know that was possible" he smirks and rises from the ground.

"Izaya.." I growl, angrily. My fists are clenched, ready to beat the living shit out of him.

"I'm off, I'll see you later, _Shizu-chan_~" he says in a mocking tone, and with that he quickly left the scene and Shizuo.

And then we start all over. Shizuo chasing Izaya, them both fucking in an alleyway, they part their own ways. Just a daily routine for them.

* * *

><p><em>Meh. Just something I quickly wrote.. xD anyway.. tell me what you think! Thanks~<em>


End file.
